


Motherlover

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Battletoads (Video Games), Diablo III, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: But Mostly Humor, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Mother's Day, Other, Oviposition, Some angst near the end, tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Mother's Day has passed, but let’s take a look at some characters who might, someday, get the chance to be moms. They aren't yet, but until then, we can have fun lewdly predicting how this might come about!





	Motherlover

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Late) Mother's Day! I wrote an angry Game of Thrones story on that day instead of this (which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816754)), but have a proper Mother's Day-sorta thing! I was originally gonna do more futa but oops.
> 
> Characters were suggested on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke)!

 Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)

“Don’t...don’t stop,” she whines as you pound away at her. Sure, you’d just been a porter on her Nepalese “Sky Cave” expedition, but those long, lonely nights at the top of the world with nothing but the two of you and your gear were too much to bear. A suggestion on her part to cuddle up for warmth had led to your erection pressing against her covered bum, and then to her letting you drape yourself atop her and slip your dick inside, fucking her while she wrapped her legs around your waist, still lying in her sleeping bag.

Perhaps this decision would come back to haunt you,you thought as you came inside and filled her up, but you really didn’t care right now. You were sworn to carry her burdens, and it looked like she’d be carrying one of yours now.

* * *

Kassandra (Assassin’s Creed)

Kassandra was the most powerful woman that Natakas had ever known. She knew that her lover had beheld the might of Xerxes’s armies, the wonder of his home country’s _dar-e mehr_ , and that she put them all to shame. She had nothing to prove, which is what made her powerful movements up and down on Natakas’s lap, his cock plunging up into her folds, all that much more important. He could take all she had to give.

There were a few ways she could show her appreciation for Natakas’s durability, but there was one in particular that came to mind. A way to remind him, and herself, of what they were capable of when they were together. Slamming down onto his dick, she moaned and shoved his face into her tits, feeling him shudder and cum up into her, his hands grabbing her muscular ass and squeezing down in sync with the pulses of seed filling her. They wouldn’t stop making love tonight until they were certain they’d found what they were looking for. A child of her own, fathered by none other than Natakas, would be the perfect capstone to her life.

* * *

Johanna the Crusader (Diablo)

Johanna’s frustrations with acquiring an apprentice had driven her to a wide range of lands in search of one worthy of her mantle. At every turn, she had encountered disappointment and a lack of conviction, and departed in search of a new place to scry for recruits. The pattern had persisted, until she’d had a revelation: if she couldn’t _find_ a squire, why couldn’t she _make_ one?

That was why she was currently on her hands and knees, her tabad pulled to the side and greaves discarded so that Nazeebo had full access to her round, full ass and the pussy that would give her what she wanted. He took the opportunity with gusto, his thick dark cock spreading her cunt wide while he gripped her waist and rear to hold steady. He’d been all too happy to take her up on her offer, and she’d been too desperate to try and find someone else. Although, truth be told, she was enjoying how he fucked her more than she’d ever want to admit. He’d give her a child, make her a mother and master: this was for the best in more ways than one.

* * *

Dark Queen (Battletoads)

“Unhand me, you amphibious assaulters!” The Dark Queen cried out in a higher-pitched voice than she intended, her arms pinned above her head by one bipedal toad as he smacked his knobby orange-brown cock against her cheek. His two companions were working away at the rest of her, a dark green cock banging her up the ass while she bounced halfheartedly on it while a lighter neon-green dick thrust in and out of her cunt. Her black attire had been ripped off and thrown aside, save for her boots and gloves, leaving her massive tits swaying freely along with the pace of the frog-men’s gangbang. She opened her mouth to protest again, only for the one behind her to tilt her head and shoved his length between her lips, muffling her protest into a vibration around the flesh in her mouth.

If only she knew that they _wouldn’t_ be satisfied with just one go at her holes: they’d all fill her pussy with their cream before the time was up. They weren’t sure if it was possible for them to knock her up, but hey: at least if she was pumped full of cum, she’d be that much more placid! And if she got pregnant, all the better: they could keep her that way, out of trouble forever. A win-win: they’d earned the burgers and flies that they were going out for when this was done!

* * *

Mileena (Mortal Kombat)

The Tarkatan and Edenian half-breed snarled and struggled, her limbs locked into the webbing around her ankles and wrists. Try as she might, Mileena’s teeth simply could not reach the fibers, and after she’d been caught trying to chew her arm off to escape, her neck had been restrained as well. All this was humiliating enough, but now she had to deal with Kotal Kahn’s lackey, who’d passed up the chance to execute her to inflict something different upon her.

“This One is most pleased with your body.” D’Vorah droned, her ovipositor/cock hybrid standing hard and proud from her crotch. “The Hive will give you many strong offspring to birth.”

“I shall _never_ submit, Kytinn scum!” Mileena shrieked, even as D’Vorah’s length got closer and closer to her exposed cunt. “I am the Empress of Outworld, and I will burn your hive to the ground when I am free!”

“Bold words, but they are without sting now. The Hive has outlasted every Kahn, and will outlast you. But worry not,” D’Vorah’s hands brushed against Mileena’s chin, and the restrained woman tensed her jaw, knowing that if she bit now, she’d never get another chance. Escape would have to be a careful thing, something she had to plan for. “We shall not kill you, Mileena. You are far more useful as a constant carrier of our eggs.”

Before Mileena could respond, D’Vorah thrust forward, spreading the hybrid’s pussy around her ovipositor and beginning to pump it into her captive. D’Vorah allowed herself to fantasize about her captive’s future. Her broodmare would birth many, many offspring, and would soon learn that submission would be rewarded: the thought of a pliant, obedient Mileena at her feet, begging to be egged over and over, was enough to drive D’Vorah onward to keep fucking her captive.

* * *

Skarlet (Mortal Kombat)

“I’m real happy to donate my fluids for a good cause, lady, but not like this.”

“You should be grateful I am taking your seed, and not your blood.” Skarlet whispered as Johnny Cage lay beneath her, his length hard and proud despite his protests as she rode him into the carpet. “Your child defeated Shinnok, as you did. With my magic, _our_ child will be greater still. Is my power not more impressive than that pitiful ‘Special Forces’ agent, Sonya Blade?”

“You take that back.” Johnny snapped in spite of the danger. “Sonya is... _was_ a better and stronger woman than you’ll ever be.” The pain in his voice did not escape her notice.

“Touched a nerve, did I? Ah, well.” Skarlet’s lilting chuckle sent shivers of both arousal and fear down Johnny’s spine, even as he felt his climax approaching. “Give me a child, Johnny Cage. I sense Cassandra approaching, and fear our time is up.”

He couldn’t stop himself. Grabbing Skarlet by her too-pale hips, Cage thrusted up into her once, twice, and then was cumming, filling her pussy up with his spunk. The blood sorceress cooed and swiveled her hips, and he was left gasping as she stood up, his seed dripping down from her slit.

“We shall meet again, Johnny Cage. Be thankful I am not killing you.” Skarlet warned before dissolving into a pool of blood and evaporating into the air.

Johnny pulled his pants up, wiping his forehead as his daughter and her rescue team’s footsteps got closer. “And I thought _I_ used to have a bad reputation for ‘loving and leaving’.”

* * *

Cassandra Pentaghast (Dragon Age)

Being a Seeker required the most extraordinary discipline that one could imagine, and Cassandra had an even stronger will than most. The iron of her personality could seem brittle, but beneath the Inquisitor’s hands and around his cock, it bent like soft gold, and she’d have it no other way. It seemed almost blasphemous to get fucked by the Herald of Andraste, a man that had embodied and accepted the role as closely as he could have, but speared on his heavenly shaft, Cassandra couldn’t make herself stop coming back to him. And he always welcomed her with open arms, full balls and a hard, eager prick, all of them ready and willing to lay claim to her in the most intimate ways possible. She was nothing if not powerful, but there was something comforting about submitting to a man like him.

Of course, there was another reason why she loved him. There was no doubt in her mind that, by now, with all the cumshots he’d filled her with, she’d be gaining something more from their time together besides good memories. She was already seeing the changes that the apothecary told her heralded pregnancy: the swelling of her tits, the surges in her appetite, the light swell of her belly. She’d never borne a man’s son before, but she thought she might enjoy it, especially if the Inquisitor was the father. She was no longer first in line to the Nevarran throne, but she knew that a child of a Seeker, and of somewhat removed royalty, would be the subject of a great deal of attention. Cassandra only hoped that they could could also know how much their parents would love them.

* * *

Isabela (Dragon Age)

Isabela lived in the moment, wild with life and vigor, taking everything the moment had to give. Sometimes, that meant being carefree, but Isabela was able to tell when things required her full attention. One such occasion had been her reunion with Hawke, after his term as Kirkwall’s Viscount had gone south following his suppression of Orsino’s rebellion. His sister was safe, but he’d been desperate and afraid, encountering her by chance on his way to Varric to meet the new “Inquisitor”. She’d made sure that their time aboard her ship was memorable, the rolling waves moving unevenly with his thrusts into her slit and the smacks her gave her asscheeks. They fucked with her flush against the wall while he groped her tits, and they fucked on her bunk while she gripped the headboard and rode him as hard as she ever had. He’d pumped cum into her more than a few times during their night together. In the past, they’d varied up their activities: he’d munch her muff before covering her face in his seed, or maybe plow her arse as she ground her teeth together, but they’d stuck to one thing that night.

And it was showing. Isabela’s dark stomach was swelling with Hawke’s child, so much that she had to cut a hole in her top to accommodate it her new pregnant belly . She hadn’t let being with child stop her from leading her raiders, even as her tits already leaked a bit of milk into her white, tight tunic. She was expecting soon, and had never felt more beautiful, more fulfilled. Hawke had fathered a child on her, but she was still the finest Rivaini pirate captain on the sea.

* * *

Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect)

Perfection had its price. Miranda Lawson had been engineered from a pre-embryonic stage to be the perfect human, a female copy of everything her “father” saw himself as and hoped the human species could become. And then, she was useless, tossed aside like so much garbage.

Had he placed this flaw in her to control her, to limit her attachments? Or had he made a mistake and ruined his initial hopes for a perfect legacy? Miranda didn’t want to dwell on him anymore. He had failed anyways: Miranda loved Orianna, and she loved Shepard, and she knew that humans could _not_ be perfect. Their flaws were too intrinsic to their identity, to their souls. She was not a spiritual woman, but she could understand the appeal of religion when it offered explanations for everyone’s flaws and shortcomings.

That was why, every time she and Shepard made love, she let her mind dwell on the union, on the merging of their minds into a moment, a crystallization of pure understanding. To say nothing of how _good_ it felt to have him kneading her buttocks while she rode him, her pussy straining to accommodate his girthy cock, or his chest on her back as he pounded her doggystyle in her ass, or to feel his balls slap her chin as he fucked her face, or any of the other myriad ways they enjoyed each other. The emptiness could be forgotten, if only for a time.

Miranda Lawson could never bear children. But she would have other opportunities to be a mother, a protector, a caretaker, and she would treasure them no matter how they might enter her life.

* * *

2B (Nier: Automata)

Yorha 2B sighed as 9S bent her over the broken fence, pulled her white thong to one side, and thrust his dick in. She’d been looking forward to this more than she was letting on, but she kept playing the part of an aloof, distant teammate...even as 9S banged her to his heart’s content. Her eternally recurring duty in service of Yorha was enough of a damper on her conscience that she’d let the two of them take these moments wherever they could.

For such a demure android, 9S was well-endowed, with a thick shaft and hefty balls that smacked against the hood of her cunt, and capable of slamming into her with quite enough force to get her what she wanted. His stuttered cries of “2B” were returned with cool silence, and when she felt him flood her she let herself bite her lip and roll her hips back against him, tightening on his dick as her own positive stimuli reflex kicked in and she came. When he smacked her ass and watched it jiggle, she rewarded him with a tiny squeal: a little intentional slip, to let him know that he’d be welcome to try again.

Humans had designed their androids to almost perfectly mimic ideal biological function: her own capacity to become pregnant had caused consternation in the past when 9S had gotten voracious with her on longer missions, but now it was a welcome sign that her time with him was going well. He had more android progeny running around than he’d ever know about, thanks to his frequent memory wipes. The thought sent a dull throb of something that probably resembled pain throughout her chassis that was as gone as quickly as it had come. The melancholy at not being able to share her motherhood with him would fade every time the cycle repeated, but the hurt, the negative feedback, was a little worse each time. Someday the missed opportunities would come to a head, but not today. Today was _their_ time, and no one else’s.


End file.
